User talk:Corki butschek
Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! NeonSpotlight (talk) 02:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Dear readers, it appears i have been blocked somehow. Whenever i attempt to type/edit it says "Your user name or IP address has been blocked. You can contact Ilkcs or another Administrator to discuss the block." Whenever i do try to contact either of them it does not let me, the same message pops up again telling me i'm blocked and if i wish to discuss it then to contact them. To anyone reading, WHY does it say "contact Ilkcs or another Administrator to discuss the block" when it does not let me even do that?? i believe i was banned unfairly, this moderator that banned me claims to be a cat. And claims i'm blocked for Vandalism. i've only joined wikia a few hours ago and received no warnings on anything before the ban, i can't take what this mod done seriously. Currently looking for a way to discuss this block, any help would be greatly appriciated. Corki butschek (talk) 11:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Your ban Hello. I am not a moderator or administrator, but I was active at the time and was the one who rolled back the vandalizing edits. While in some cases, I was able to assume good faith, there is one particularly egregious example: Please view the diff report here. As you can see, your account was clearly used to vandalize Caitlyn's lore page. Assuming, of course, that Riot has not ret-conned her to be the daughter of Willy Wonka. Hopefully this explains your ban. Also, the ban was placed 00:06, October 12, 2013 and has a duration of two weeks. If you have any questions, please contact an administrator via one of their talk pages. --DocTanner (talk) 11:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the reply DocTanner, that diff report does'nt explain my ban, all it does is compare the difference and show my version of caitlyns lore compared to the previous verison that had been made there. :However i still believe i was banned unfairly considering it would have been considered a "first offense" i should have been ONLY banned for 1 day according to these terms of service (scroll down to bottom) in the "Block Lenghts" catagory. :Also ontop of this no warning was given, i cannot "contact an administrator via one of their talk pages" because i'm blocked, whenever i try it keeps saying "Your user name or IP address has been blocked" etc. :Are there any other ways to contact an administrator other than league of legends wikia? :I cannot contact any admins via their talk pages because i'm blocked. Corki butschek (talk) 12:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: The diff simply shows the vandalism. Again, I'm not the one who imposed the block so I can't tell you much. I'm just providing what information I know. Please keep in mind that ban durations are mostly up to moderator's discretion and depend on the severity of the offense. Regardless, I will attempt to contact someone on your behalf and have them come to your talk page here. --DocTanner (talk) 13:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: ok then, fair enough. Thank you for your concerns/help. Corki butschek (talk) 13:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I, along with practically every other mod, don't have time to give out warnings and giving chances. You committed an act of vandalism and you got banned. You better start learning that there are consequences to your actions. I just don't see what's the problem with the fact that you got blocked. As for the message telling you to contact me or another admin; I'll look into why it says that, because when someone's blocked, they are only allowed to edit their talk page. 18:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for your response, here is mine, and also some things i'd like to make clear/have cleared up. : 1) i did not consider that whole caitlyn willy wonka thing as vandilizam until after what had happened, it was supposed to be something creative. But i guess judging by how things went the background section for caitlyn was the wrong place for me to type my own background story. Which brings me to this question: is there a seperate place on this website for people to post fan-made type of character stories/backgrounds?? i assumed thats what the background section was for, but turns out i was wrong :/ : 2) i know now there are consequnces for my actions, it's not the fact that i got blocked i'm questioning/have a problem with. it's the fact you skipped the initial ban-time of the length written here / here saying 1 day, and instead issued a 2 week block. 2 weeks seems quite excessive for a 1st time offense don't you think? : 3) As for the message telling me to contact you or another admin, i've found that out the hard way. Can something be done to please make this easier for other new people that might happen to have the same happen to them? i have spent quite alot of time online looking around for answers to this and the only solutions i came up with are: *-A Find an admin with a link to another website attached to their account and talk to them there about it. *-B Write on my own user talk page in hopes of someone finding it and helping. : As a new person here i've found all this difficult and confusing. : 4) Please read / this. Kinda goes with number (2) i've wrote above. ""the following should be kept in mind In general, the first block should be of a reasonably short duration"" - Quoted from the blocking policy page. : 5) Can you please provide me with a link to polices and guidelines in regards to vandilizim? i've got a fair idea what the guidelines are but i would like to read more about information on vandilizim. i would rather this block to become a learning experiance rather than a negative one. : Corki butschek (talk) 23:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: For your first question, this wiki isn't the ideal place, but if you really want to, you can put it in a blog post. What you did was change her actual lore. This actually clarifies a lot and I whent ahead and unblocked you. :: As for your second interrogation, the answer is no. Two weeks isn't alot (in my opinion) for a first time offence. Of course, all depends on the offence itself. I just hate vandals comming back after a three day ban, that's why I usually make them longer. Morover, that section is somewhat outdated, because, as I said earlyer, no mod/admin has the time to issue out warnings and we shouldn't infiniban people as pi addresses can change. :: Pertaining to the block message, I'll look into that and if you want, I can get back to you at a later date (I'll be somewhat busy this weekend). :: Finally, I'm not quite sure what you're looking for when you say polices and guidelines in regards to vandilizim, but maybe this could help: Community Guidelines :: 02:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC)